


Change

by puppykihyun



Category: Monsta X (Band), No.MERCY (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Haircuts, M/M, hyungwons hair will be missed, rated t for sexual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppykihyun/pseuds/puppykihyun
Summary: Hyungwon's had the same haircut for years now, and he felt like it was finally time to try something new. He just hoped Gunhee wouldn't be too shocked about it...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rudelove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudelove/gifts).



> I would just like to thank Beatie for helping me beta this and for making sure it was good enough to post in time for Hyungwon's birthday. Ily beatie.

Hyungwon walked out of his and Gunhee’s bathroom, the corner of his lips pulled down into a frown. He tugged on the ends of his hair lightly, sighing at the rough ends and the way they got into his eyes and reached past his ears. 

He's had the same haircut for several years now, even before he and Gunhee had started dating. It suits him well enough, but he couldn't help but feel it was too boring with how long he’s had it. He was tired of having the same haircut and style; he felt it was time to make a change.

He peeked out into the living room to check on Gunhee and saw him sitting on the couch putting a few papers into his bag, he smiled to himself and decided to make his way out to his boyfriend. “Morning,” Hyungwon said, sitting down on the couch beside Gunhee and leaning into his side.

“Morning, babe,” Gunhee responded. Smiling at him as he reached up with his hand, brushing Hyungwon’s hair from his eyes before he swept it behind his ear. 

“Did you sleep well?” Gunhee asked.

“No, thanks to your snoring,” Hyungwon teased, moving Gunhee’s hand away from his hair. 

“And you kicking me in your sleep helped me rest really well,” Gunhee said, pushing Hyungwon’s shoulder with his own. Hyungwon chuckled as he swayed in place before pushing against Gunhee’s shoulder himself and gently knocking his head against Gunhee’s own, careful enough to make sure neither of them got hurt.

“Are you leaving for work soon?” Hyungwon asked, grabbing his boyfriend's hand and intertwining their fingers. 

“Not if you keep clinging to me like this, I won't,” Gunhee teased. Hyungwon huffed and pulled away from him. “Yes, yes. You and your big head really need to get going.”

“You love this big head,” Gunhee said, puckering his lips at Hyungwon and winking.

“Ugh, you're gross. Now, hurry up and leave so that you're not late for work. You don’t want your boss getting mad at you... again,” Hyungwon said, nodding at the clock on the entertainment center. 

“I thought she was going to tear my head off the last time I was late,” Gunhee turned his head towards it and sighed upon seeing the time. 

“That’s because you were thirty minutes late .” Hyungwon snickered.

“Not the point,” Gunhee rolled his eyes and shoved Hyungwon lightly. He picked his messenger bag up from the floor before turning to Hyungwon. Gunhee ran his hand through Hyungwon’s hair and smiled fondly at his boyfriend, leaning forward and kissing him goodbye. Hyungwon moved their lips together in a soft kiss and placed his hand on Gunhee’s knee, squeezing it when Gunhee pushed further into the kiss. After a few seconds Gunhee reluctantly pulled away, letting go of Hyungwon and getting up from the couch before either of them could get too into the kiss.

“I’ll see you later, don’t forget to study for your test, ok?” Gunhee said as he made his way to the door. 

“I’ve been studying for days Gun, I think I’ll be ok,” Hyungwon responded, his lips curling up into a smile at the concern. 

“Ok, I’ll trust you on that then,” Gunhee said, slipping his shoes on as he stood in the foyer.

“As you should,” Hyungwon snickered.

“Uh-huh, sure. See you tonight, I love you,” Gunhee said, opening the door. 

“Love you too,” Hyungwon smiled and waved at him as he walked out the door. After Hyungwon heard the lock click in place he sprung up from the couch, rushing to their bedroom. He snatched his phone off the nightstand from where it was plugged in at and quickly unlocked it before searching ‘short haircuts for men’. After going through the image results for a short period of time he finally found the one he wanted and saved it to his phone, excitement coursing through him. 

He grabbed a pair of white skinny jeans and a loose burgundy sweater to change into, and picked up his white Doc Martins from the floor. He slipped off his night shirt before throwing his sweater on over his head, wiggling into it. He pulled his jeans on over his boxers and put on a pair of socks before shoving his shoes onto his feet. 

He picked his phone and wallet up from the nightstand where he had placed them and put his phone in his pocket. He opened his wallet to make sure the money he would need was inside of it, putting it in alongside his phone when he saw he had enough.

He made his way out of the bedroom and went out to the front door once he deemed himself ready. He was a little nervous at the thought of getting his first real haircut in years but most of all he was excited to see what Gunhee would say when he got home from work.

 

***

 

Hyungwon was standing in the bathroom mirror scrutinizing his new haircut. It complimented his thin features, but it was going to take a while to get used to it with how big of a change it was. It was shaved on the sides and longer on the top, however it still left most of his face exposed. The only drawback was short hair made his head look smaller then his long hair had, he hadn’t quite realized how small his head was before he’d gotten it cut short.

He felt that he looked good, but he knew that what Gunhee said could make or break his confidence. Hyungwon normally wasn’t one to place his self worth on the opinions of others but if Gunhee, of all people, didn’t think he looked good…

Hyungwon grabbed the corners of the sink and shook his head, trying to rid himself of the negative thoughts. Gunhee would love the way he looked no matter what and Hyungwon knew that, he just had to stop scaring himself. Gunhee would be home any minute so all Hyungwon had to do was stay calm. He took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom, refusing to look at his reflection again since he’d already put his hair in working order. 

He made his way to the kitchen, deciding that something to eat before Gunhee got home might help him relax and take his nerves off of having made such a big change on a whim. He opened their cup board and looked into what they had inside curiously, the easiest thing they had to make that was substantial was cup ramen. He grabbed the shrimp flavor and ripped it open, leaving the trash on the counter. He turned the tap on and poured water inside, pushing the lid back down, before opening the microwave and sticking it in for three minutes. 

He pulled his phone from his pocket and opened the camera app, he tried taking a selfie before realizing he would need to adjust his angles with the new haircut. He moved his phone around a little and tried a few different angles. After a few selfies he opened the gallery and went through them, deleting the ones he was unsatisfied with. When he was finished going through them he realized there were only two he really liked, but he made sure to keep them anyways.

Just when he had finished going through his selfies the microwave timer went off. He put his phone down on the counter and walked forward to the microwave, pulling it open and grabbing his noodles. He opened the utensil drawer and grabbed a pair of chopsticks from inside. He sat at the stool on the island and stirred the noodles in the cup, making sure they were cooked and mixed well. He grabbed a small potion with his chopsticks and blew on them before taking a bite. After deeming it good enough he grabbed his phone and got comfortable scrolling through his twitter feed. 

He was about halfway through with his ramen when he heard the door open, he continued to eat and tried to maintain his calm facade but when he heard Gunhee’s voice ring through the house he knew he couldn’t stay quiet for long.

“Hyungwon, I’m home!” Gunhee shouted, covering the sound of the door shutting behind him. Hyungwon didn’t speak up for a moment, allowing his nerves to get the better of him. “Hyungwon?” Gunhee called out. Hyungwon took a deep breathe before releasing it, raising his voice to call out to his boyfriend. 

“I’m in the kitchen.” Hyungwon quickly shoved noodles in his mouth, hoping to make it seem like his hesitance was due to the food he was eating. Hyungwon heard Gunhee making his way to the kitchen from the entrance so he did his best to seem calm and confident. 

“Hyungwon, you aren’t going to….oh!” Gunhee cut himself off, staring at Hyungwon with wide eyes. “Your hair…” Hyungwon nodded his head and hummed, smirking to cover how scared he felt, not that it would work on Gunhee that well. 

“What about it?” He questioned, tilting his head to the side slightly. 

“I just…” He stepped forward and walked further into the kitchen, making his way to Hyungwon. “I wasn’t expecting you to get it cut... It’s so different.” Hyungwon felt his facade shrink at the comment but he did his best to keep it up regardless, knowing he was the only one who could make himself truly comfortable in his own skin. 

“Well what do you think of it?” Hyungwon asked, looking up at Gunhee. Rather than answering right away he reached forward and ran his fingers through the longer hairs at the top of his head before sliding it down to the short blunt hairs. He rubbed at Hyungwon’s head for a while, helping him relax despite still being on edge. Gunhee eventually stopped playing with his hair and let his hanc rest on the nape of Hyungwon’s neck, squeezing it gently. 

“I’m gunna miss being able to play with your hair the way I could when it was longer but it looks really good on you,” Gunhee said, moving away from Hyungwon to lean against the island so he could face him. Hyungwon let a small smile grace his lips, finally releasing the tension he’d been holding in his shoulders. 

“Aww poor you, what else could you possibly play with now?” Hyungwon teased, easily slipping back into their normal banter.

“I could play with you,” Gunhee smirked, walking back towards Hyungwon again and gently placing his hand on his neck. Hyungwon almost choked on his noodles, not having expected Gunhee to take it in that direction. However he quickly knocked Gunhee’s hand away before rolling his eyes.

“Yes, you can, but **after** I eat, you loser.” Hyungwon emphasized this by shoving more noodles into his mouth, however it didn’t stop the grin from spreading across Gunhee’s face at the promise. Gunhee rubbed his hand against the base of Hyungwon’s neck and edged his fingers into the short hairs on his nape, before dragging his hand up into his hair completely, tugging on the longer strands at the top of his head.

“It really does look nice on you though, jokes aside.” Gunhee said fondly.

“Mm thanks.” Hyungwon said happily after swallowing his noodles. He glanced at Gunhee out of the corner of his eye, finally feeling relaxed and content.

“Ok but do you think the collar will hurt less now that your hair won’t get caught in the straps?” Hyungwon coughed and glared at Gunhee, who raised an eyebrow in response. 

“What? It was a serious question!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this was ooc, it was my first time writing for either of them and had a difficult time trying to really work out their interactions. It's so hard loving a ship that has minimal content ;;
> 
> I really hope everyone who read it enjoyed it a little at least, and thank you for reading ^^


End file.
